Conventional cryptography systems necessitate the sharing of encryption keys and/or encryption key information between different parties to encrypt and decrypt data. Sharing key information can be dangerous because eavesdroppers may intercept the key information, which may subsequently be used to decrypt encrypted data that is also intercepted. Furthermore, even if an eavesdropper does not intercept the encrypted data and/or the key information, once the encrypted data is decrypted on a recipient's device, it typically remains accessible on the recipient's device for an indefinite amount of time. The decrypted information may be stored on the recipient's device in a vulnerable area where it can be misappropriated by an unauthorized third party.